Families Can Be Different
by Megs246
Summary: This is how I picture Gibbs as a father. This is a one shot fluff story about Gibbs and the team and what family means.


This is my first story so please be gentle when you review. I don't own any of the NCIS characters except Janelly. This story does contain a small spanking so if it offends you do not read. Okay I did change a few things. In this story we are going to assume Jenny was 8 months pregnant when she was killed.

Janelly Caitlin Gibbs was the spitting image of her late mother Jenny Sheppard. Janelly had never gotten to know her mother who was pregnant with Janelly when she was killed in a shootout. Fortunately Janelly was able to be taken from her mother's womb and survive as she was only a month premature. Janelly was raised by her single father Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Janelly was a well adjusted child who had red hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. Janelly loved the agents on her dads team and had started wearing her red hair in pigtails like Abby. The rest of the team helped look after Janelly and there wasn't one member of the team who wouldn't put their life on the line for her. As far as Janelly was concerned she was the luckiest girl in the world because she had a huge family that loved her. Gibbs was a trained marine and NCIS agent who could make grown men rattled with his "Gibbs glare" but when it came to his daughter he was a pushover. When he had lost Shannon and Kelly he never imagined he would have had the chance to be a father again. Jenny had kept her pregnancy a secret from everyone but Ducky. It wasn't until a DNA test was done when Janelly was in the hospital that Gibbs had any idea the baby was his. That was when he had decided on the name Janelly to represent Jenny and Kelly. When her dad was home Janelly would spend time in the basement with her dolls while her dad worked on his boat. Gibbs had even built her a Barbie dream house that all of her friends were envious of. It was not the cheap Barbie house made of plastic, it was a custom built wooden dream house that she and her dad had built together.

Janelly was a good kid who usually did what she was told, when she was told. On a few occasions when she wasn't listening all Gibbs had to do was give her his Gibbs glare and use her full name "Janelly Caitlin Gibbs" and she would do as she was told. Only once in her six years of life did Janelly actually get punished for disobeying. She was 4 years old and had run across the street. The thought of losing another daughter was more then Gibbs could bear. Gibbs had watched in horror as Janelly had chased a ball to the other side of the road. Before she could even blink her daddy was right behind her. He picked her up, carried her into the house and put her over his knee. It was hard to tell who was more upset at those 10 swats her gave her on her jean clad butt. After it was over Gibbs hugged her and explained how dangerous that was and that he couldn't stand to lose another person he loved.

Thanks to her extended family Janelly was an excellent student who excelled at science(thanks to Abby), and computers (thanks to Tim). Her teachers always had nothing but positive things to say about her and her behavior.

Our story begins on a cool October day. Janelly had gotten up for school. Gibbs had put her red hair into pigtails and helped her pick out a pair of jeans, a pink shirt, and silver glittery sneakers. As Gibbs drove Janelly to school she looked out the window at the changing leaves and thought about seeing her best friend Alison. When they pulled up to the school Gibbs got out, opened the car door and gave Janelly a hug and a kiss.

"I have a case in the field so Tim or Tony will be here to pick you up this afternoon. I will try to get back to NCIS as soon as I can." This was the normal routine. If Gibbs couldn't pick her up from school one of the other agents would, or if they were all out in the field Abby, Ducky, or Palmer would pick her up and bring her back to NCIS. It was her home away from home.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too Janelly. Have a good day at school baby"

When Gibbs arrived at work her took Ziva and went to track down a suspect. Abby was working in her lab while Tim was typing away furiously on Abby's computer. Tony was doing whatever it is Tony does when he is trying to look busy. Tony had just gone down to see what Abby and Tim were up to in the lab.

"Hey McGoogle…. What ya doing?"

Before Tim had a chance to answer Tony's cell rang.

"DiNozzo, yes, is she okay, no Gibbs is in the field. Okay I will be right there"

Tim and Abby were looking with concern knowing that it must be something with Janelly. "Tony what happened?" Abby yelled at him while her black pigtails bopped up and down.

"That was the school. Janelly hit a boy in her class and I have to go pick her up. This makes no sense Janelly is an angel."

"I swear if that other kid hurt Janelly I can make him disappear without leaving any forensic evidence" said Abby with worry written all over her face.

"Abs calm down, maybe it is a misunderstanding" Tim said in an effort to calm Abs.

Tony didn't want to worry Gibbs and knew he must not be reachable as the school had already tried his cell. Tony took off for the school all the while worrying about Janelly. Tony couldn't help but think of her as a little sister and right now his big brother instincts were kicking in. He needed to get to Janelly and make sure she was okay.

When Tony arrived at the office he was not prepared for the sad sight he saw before his eyes. There sitting on the yellow plastic chair was Janelly, head down, chewing nervously on her fingers, while big fat tears rolled down her face.

Tony scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Hey little one, it's okay" he said while rocking her back and forth.

Janelly just continued to cry. The secretary looked up from her typing "Mr. DiNozzo, Mr. Kellogg the principal will see you now. You may take Janelly with you"

Janelly was scared she had never been sent to the principal before. She had never even been sent to the time out chair in class before. Tony had no choice but to carry Janelly with him as she was still clinging to his neck.

Mr. Kellogg was a short fat bald man. "Ahh Mr. DiNozzo thank you for coming. We tried to contact her father but he was not reachable and I am sorry but she is going to have to be punished for what she did. She will be suspended for the rest of the day."

Janelly couldn't believe her little ears. Suspended! Daddy was going to be mad. She leaned in closer to Tony and cried even harder.

Tony continued to rock the pitiful crying mass in his arms while he spoke to the principal. "Mr. Kellogg, Janelly is a well behaved child. She never gets in trouble, what on earth could she have done that she deserves to be suspended?"

"Well Mr. DiNozzo here is the problem. The children were asked to draw a picture of their families and a boy in class was teasing Janelly about her picture and she took her plastic pencil box and hit him over the head, which falls under our zero tolerance policy. We do not tolerate violence of any kind. And before you even ask the other child had his parents called and has lost recess for teasing Janelly. You may take Janelly to gather her things and we will see her back here tomorrow."

"And young lady this WILL be the last time I ever see you in my office, do you understand?"

Janelly shook her head while still clinging to Tony. Tony put her down and walked down the hall to the classroom. When they reached the classroom the teacher Ms. Wing ran over to Janelly and hugged her while escorting her to wipe her face with a tissue. Once Janelly was cleaned Ms. Wing handed Tony all her things. "Mr. DiNozzo I am so sorry about this. It was out of my hands. I have to report any physical acts. I did not want Janelly to get into trouble and I tried to talk Mr. Kellogg out of the suspension but he blamed school policy. Please tell Mr. Gibbs to go easy on her. When she shows you her family picture and tells you what the other child said, you will see what I mean"

Tony shook hands with Ms. Wing "Thank you Ms. Wing. Come on Little One, let's go to NCIS. Abs is going nuts with worry."

While they were in the car Tony looked in his rearview mirror. Janelly had stopped crying. "Hey kiddo how about we get a Happy Meal on the way back"

"Ok Tony, but aren't you mad at me for being a bad girl"

"Hey listen kiddo you are NOT a bad girl. You are the best little girl I know. I don't know why you did it but I am sure you had your reason. We will sort all that out later. No sense in you starving. Besides if I didn't give you lunch your dad would slap my head until I was seeing stars"

Once back at NCIS Tony took Janelly down to Abby's lab.

Abby ran over and picked her up smothering her in kisses. "Oh honey are you okay? Did anyone hurt you because if they did I can make them disappear"

For the first time in hours Janelly had a smile on her face. "Thanks Abs. I am okay, just in big big big trouble.

"Awe honey it will be okay"

Janelly began crying again. "Abs… I got spended. Only the bad kids get spended. What do you think daddy is going to do when he finds out?"

Abby sat down and put the little redheaded girl on her lap. "Janelly you are Not bad. And since you aren't DiNozzo your dad won't smack you on the head"

Janelly laughed at the thought of her daddy smacking DiNozzo. But then her face became serious. "Abby do you think he will spank me? He only spanked me once when I was 4 and ran into the road. It hurted and I don't want another spanking" and with that she started to cry again.

"Shhhh. Don't cry. You may get the "Gibbs Glare", but I doubt he will spank you. Once when my brother was 7, I super glued his head. My dad did NOT think bald 7 year olds were funny. He was so mad he spanked me with a wooden spoon. It hurt, but I survived and I never did use superglue on my brother again."

Tim who had come down to check on Janelly had heard Abby's glue story. "Good Abby scare her more."

Before anyone else had a chance to say anything there was the famous ding of the elevator and one Agent Gibbs stepped off the elevator. Janelly ran behind Abby.

Gibbs looked more concerned then mad. "Janelly come here please". Janelly peeked out from behind Abby. She looked at her dad. He wasn't making the scary face he made when he was talking to suspects, She came out from behind Abby and looked at her dad.

"Ok Miss… I want the whole story please"

"Well…. Ms. Wing asked us to draw our family so I did and then this mean boy started making fun of my picture." and with that Janelly burst into tears again.

"Can I please see your picture Janelly"

Janelly nodded her head and ran to her backpack to retrieve her picture.

When Gibbs looked at her picture it was all he could do to keep from crying. Janelly had drawn their house with herself, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Ducky, and up in the sky in the clouds she had drawn Jenny and Kelly. Gibbs picked her up and hugged her tight. Janelly clung to her daddy but had stopped crying.

Gibbs handed the picture to Abby who handed it to Tony who handed it to Tim.

"Stupid Josh said I couldn't have that many people in my family. So I told him well there was my daddy, Abby who was like a big sister, Tony who is like a big brother, Tim and Ziva who are like aunt and uncle, and Ducky who is like a grandpa. And my mom and my sister Kelly are in heaven. And then he kept saying mean things about mommy and Kelly and so….I bopped him on the head with my plastic pencil case."

Janelly looked at her daddy. He didn't look mad, more sad then mad.

"Daddy are you mad? Are you gonna smack me like you do DiNozzo?"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at her last question. "First of all I am gonna tell you what I told Abby. If I have to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo it won't be on your head and no before you ask I am not going to spank you and no I am not mad. He sat down and put Janelly on his knee. Now I am not real happy that you bopped that kid, although I can understand why you did. I don't ever want anyone to make you feel bad. A family are the people you love and you are right I think your family picture is just perfect. In fact we will hang it in the living room when we get home. Next time you are having a problem with someone tell your teacher. No bopping people…. Got it?"

Tony looked at his boss "Um.. Gibbs if you told Janelly she can't bop people don't you think your should follow your own advice" one look at Gibbs and Tony smacked himself in the head "Never mind boss. Shutting up"

"Yes daddy. I love you daddy, and Abby and Tony and Tim and Ziva and Ducky and Mommy and Kelly" Do you think Mommy and Kelly and Kelly's mommy are watching us from heaven?"

"Yes Janelly I think they are and I think your mommy is very proud of her little girl"


End file.
